


Stepping Through

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and his mother are reunited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Latter Days drabble challenge chart, this is a sequel to [An Open Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/288939.html#cutid1)

Gladys Davis sits, small and quiet, in the corner of a café. The miles have wearied her, yet she remains buoyant, the nerves sporadically spiking in her tummy keeping her alert.

Aaron had offered to travel to Idaho, but she couldn't quite envisage it, not yet. This was his home now, with Christian, and she had made the decision to meet him - them - here, without prying eyes (the ladies at her knitting circle had sprung immediately to mind) or the discomfort of her husband to distract her.

The door suddenly swings open, bringing her back to the here and now, and two young men walk through it, letting in the morning sunshine. One is dark, handsome; the other blond, bright-eyed, beautiful. They look so happy together, so natural, as they approach; Christian keeps hold of Aaron, his hand gently steadying his friend - his _boy_ friend - the whole time, even as they reach the table and say their initial, awkward hellos.

It’s been a long, lonely road getting here, but as she looks into Christian's eyes and then into the eyes of her son, Gladys truly understands, perhaps for the first time in her life, the monumental power of unconditional love.


End file.
